A crazy day
by Carissa101910
Summary: What happens when you mix the Sohma family with the Host Clubbers at Ouran? You're about to find out! In this story there is romance, humor and anything in between. Warning: There are curses in this story..
1. Chapter 1

"Are ya comin' or are you gunna just stand there like..." Kyo stopped, he realized he was yelling at Tohru.

"I'm sorry.." Kyo said hiding his face. He's been able to control his feelings better now that Akito isn't so...evil. Him and Yuki have been getting along and to Kyo, it was a bit scary.

"You don't need to apologize Kyo!" Tohru said with her forgiving voice. She has been really happy lately.. He thinks it's either because their going to a new school, or that him and Yuki have gotten along. Maybe it was because no one's really cursed with the Sohma family curse now. Yuki still changes sometimes when the oppisite sex hugs him but he never know's when he's going to change.

"Were leaving now Shigure! Have a good day!" Tohru said leaving the house and closing the door behind her. Kyo thought it was amazing that Tohru was always in such a good mood, it almost inspired him.

"Hey, uh, have you thought about going to this new school Miss. Honda?" Yuki said while we were all walking. He looked a bit concerned but relieved because he wouldn't have those stupid ass fan club girls following his every move.

"Of corse! The brochure said it was supposed to be the greatest school in Japan! Ouran Highschool here we come! Aren't you excited Yuki?" Tohru said happily, it brought a skip in her step.

"Yes, actually. I think a new school is good for us.. but I think I overheard Haru and Momiji talking about wanting to go to this school.. I think they might be coming as well." Yuki said, that scared him.

'Oh great', Kyo thought, 'They basically followed us in our last school and now their following us to this one? This is going to be fun' Then he realized Tohru asked him a question.

"Kyo are you excited? I mean to go to this new school." Tohru said. She was really happy this morning, and really, really talkitive.

"Oh, yea, its gunna be cool to be in a new school I guess. I hear the food in the Caffeteria is good." Kyo said.

"It can't be as good as Tohru's cooking, can it?" Yuki said with a charming smile on his face. No wonder people called him the prince.

"My cooking isn't that great! Really! It isn't!" Tohru said blushing. 'It's so cute when she does that' Kyo thought to himself.

"Are you kidding me? It's better than mine.." Yuki said and started to laugh.

"Take his word for it, last time he tried to cook he nearly burnt down the house" Kyo said laughing too. It is weird to think about him and Yuki getting along but it has happened somehow... somehow.

"There's the bus! We gotta run to catch it or else it's going to leave!" Tohru said putting her backpack on and running as fast as she could to the bus. The bus driver opens the door and says,

"I've been waiting about five minutes. Better be faster tomorrow or I will just leave."

"Im so sorry! We'll be quicker tomorrow I promise!" Tohru said, sitting into a seat on the bus. It was empty. Kyo took a seat right beside Tohru and Yuki sat in front of them.

The bus ride was filled with laughter until they got to Ouran.

_This is a story based on Ouran Highschool Host Club and Fruits Basket. They are both great Anime's._

_This is my first story based on two shows so it will be so fun writing it! I hope you like it!_

~Carissa


	2. Chapter 2

'Gotta admit it, Tohru looks cute in that yellow dress'. Kyo thought he was lucky that he's in every class with her.. then again that is weird. Now he's not really scared to show her how he feels now that the curse basically vanished. Every chance he gets to hug her, or hold her close.. he will. He was walking just a bit behind her, so he sped up to walk beside her

"Hey, I have something on my mind.. ah forget it. It's not important!" he said, looking away embarassed.

"You can tell me Kyo, if you want. I won't judge or anything I promise!" Tohru said stopping. Kyo stopped and looked down. He rubbed the back of his neck, he did that when he was shy.

"You..In that dress...you look cute." He managed to get the words out. Then he looked up to see Tohru blush, she covered her face.

"Kyo, thats so sweet, thank you!" She hugged him and he held her for a moment. He realized his heart was racing.

"You look cute too! Blue suites you!" She said stepping back. He grabbed ahold of her hand and walked to class. As they entered they heard muttering from everyone, comeing from everywhere.

"Hes hot!" "They must be the new students." "What's a girl like that doing with a loser like him?" Kyo over heard that comment, walked over to the guy and slammed his fist down on the desk.

"Who are you to be saying a dumb ass ocmment like that?!" The guy looked terrified. That sure taught him to learn how to keep his punk ass mouth shut. Tohru looked scared, Kyo walked over to her and whispered "Im sorry. He pissed me off. Let's sit together." So they took a seat at a free table. Everyone was staring. Tohru looked uncomfortable. Some girls walked up to Tohru smiling. The blonde one was the one who did most of the talking.

"Hello Tohru, and Kyo! My names Mimi Toku-shima! This is my frioend Kino, she doesn't talk much so if you try to talk to her and she doesn't reply don't feel offended!" Mimi said, 'shes really happy...' Kyo thought. 'don't know hwy...were in school'.

"Nice to meet you Mimi and Kino! I hope we become good friends!" Tohru said smiling.

"Very nice to meet you too Miss Tohru!" Mimi said, "Well we better take our seats! Talk to you later! Bye Kyo!" Mimi waved and took her seat across the room.

"Bye, Tohru!" Kino smiled and walked to sit with Mimi.

"They seemed really nice!" Tohru said playing with her pencil.

"Yea..too nice.. It was weird. Watch out for them will ya? I don't trust them too much." Kyo tried to sound cool but worry came through his voice.

"Oh.. ok!" she replied, smiling over at me. It made him happy seeing her smile, it was nice.

The wrest of the day went by really quick and before they knew it, they were on the bus ride home.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Tohru?" We stopped near the house. Kyo noticed her looking right into his eyes and it made him nervous.

"I was wondering if.. you wanted to go out sometime? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." He was scared to finally ask, but he was relieved also. She smiled.

"Sure! Sounds fun! When?" She really sounded excited, which made him feel way better.

"Wanna go after dinner? I was thinking about going for Ice cream, if thats ok" He said, opening the door leading her in.

"Sounds perfect! I'll start cooking dinner now! I'm making rice balls with california rolls and soup. Hope thats good!"

"Yea! It does. Mind if I help?" He asked while Yuki and Shigure were walking in.

"Did I just hear Kyo ask to help? Is it opposite day?" Shigure laughed and sat down with a newspaper.

"No, he's just in a good mood, I guess we all are!" Yuki said smiling. "Do you mind if I help too, Miss Honda?"

"No! No, I'd be asking too much, oyu guys don't have to-" she said, getting cut off by Yuki.

"But we want to, It's the least we can do for how much you've helped us." Shigure choked a laugh, and everyone looked over at him.

"Shall we remind you that the last time you tried to cook you nearly burnt down the house...?" He shook his newspaper at Yuki, smiling innocently.

"I won't this time... I have instructions!" He saod entering the kitchen. "I'll make the soup, if thats ok?" He asked.

"Oh thank you guys! Thank you so much! You two are really sweet!" She said. Kyo started cooking the rice. Tohru grabbed the ingredients for the California Rolls.

"Leaks aren't in california rolls right?" He had to ask since he's never had one and he hates leaks.

"Nope! Theres cucumber, crab, seaweed, rice. Thats basically it!" She was watching Yuki cook the soup. Didn't smell burnt yet.. thats a good sign.

"I have to say, not having those crazy fan girls following me is such a relief!" he laughed, "but I think there's more. In math this girl kept throwing notes at me with her number in it... I just threw them out, shes weird." He laughed some more.

"Miss Tohru, did you meet any interestin people?" Yuki asked, stirring the soup.

"Yes, Mimi and Kino. Kino didn't talk much which was weird. Mimi was super nice though!" She replied with a smile, checking on the rice.

"Ya, and super weird. She was _too_ happy." Kyo said grabbing rice and rolling it into balls.

"Come on your being too protective. Miss Honda's always happy. Do you find that weird?" Yuki said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"No, it's cute when she's happy like that... This chicks crazy, shes really weird." Kyo admitted.

"You think its cute? Well thank you! Kyo your in a really good mood today! I like it!" she was saying this smiling, I could tell.

"It definently isn't like you..I'd say!" Yuki said, "But I don't want to be the person to ruin it so I wont say anything further!" he chuckled and stirred the soup.

"No, your right. This new school, I like it." Kyo admitted. Its not just the school though, also knowing he might have a chance with Tohru, he's been waiting for this.

"It looks like the soup is done." Yuki said turning off the stove. Tohru passed him four small bowls and spoons.

"And same with the riceballs." Kyo said blankly, looking at all of them.

"Kyo whats the matter? These are perfect!" Tohru tried reassuring him.

"They're not perfect, look at this one.. it's... it's a square!" He laughed and fixed it. Tohru was suprised. She was hapy to hear his laugh.

"You know, Kyo, their called 'riceballs' for a reason!" Yuki laughed with him.

"Aww you guys! This is perfect! You two are getting along so well!" Then Tohru pulled them into a group hug. Yuki changed into a rat.

"How come I only change!? That's so not fair!" Yuki said angrily, crossing his tiny little arms.

"Here, I'll serve dinner, you two can go to the table! Thank you so much for your help!" Tohru smiled and opened the door for Yuki. It was weird, he only changed occasionally, so he never really know when he would. Tohru dished out the soup and put it on the dining room table.

"Mmmm smells good, I'll guess you made it Tohru." Shigure said, smirking at Yuki.

"I'm not that bad of a cook! And for your information I cooked this soup!" Shigure had a spoonful in his mouth and swallowed.

"I'm hoping you didn't cook it in your rat form... that would be gross..." Shigure shook his head, took another spoonful and swallowed.  
"Your telling me, that you made this?" Shigure laughed in disbelief.

"No! Really! He did!" Tohru jumped inm "I asked him to, good huh? She said happily.  
"Yes.. it is." Shigure hesitated a smile. "Just kidding! It's great, got you fooled there!" He laughed.

Tohru smiled, "I'll go get the other food! Be right back!" She said exiting the dining room.

"We all decided to help out with dinner tonight," Kyo sat down, "She deserves help, ya know?"

"Your in a fruity mood today, who got your peach?" Shigure smiled innocently and sipped his soup.

"Your one stupid dog, I don't know wo has my 'peach'. I didn't know I had a 'peach'" Kyo defended himself. He looked away from Shigure, who was giggling like a school girl.

"Just a figure of speech!" He replied, and Yuki had changed back, so Shigure handed his clothes to him.

Just has he changed Tohru entered the dining room with the California rolls and the riceballs.

"I'm sorry!" She quickly turned around and laughed, "I guess I'm not used to this yet." Yuki put on his clothes and told her its all good. She sets the two dishes on the table.

"Well, dig in!" She said sitting down on her knees.

"Everything looks so good...mmm california rolls." Shigure was talking with his mouth full so all they heard was "Errverfin luk so..." so all they did was smile and nod. Everyone finished their meals and took their dishes to the kitchen. Tohru washed and Kyo dried. Yuki put awa all the dishes...good bonding time!

I know this is a longer chapter, theres just more diologue! I hope you enjoy my story as much as I do :3 im really excited for chapter 4, its half way written so it will take maybe 1, or 2 days!

Thank you all for the reviews (theres only two xD)


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**~AUTHORS NOTE!~**

**Sorry guys! I haven't updated recently, I'm still working on chapter four! I really don't know what should happen! But I promise it will be up soon! And I keep my promises :)**

**And thank you to all your reviews! They mean so much to me :3**

**Luv Carissa **

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 4

"Kyo and I are going out, we'll be back later!" Tohru waved at Shigure and closed the door behind her. She was excited for their date, but a bit confused why he asked her.

"Hey Kyo? Can I ask you something? Why did you ask me on a date? Not that I would say no, but I'm a bit confused." She asked him with a questioned face.

"Because... ever since I met you. I liked you... I didn't know how to show you and it would always make me more angry because I couldn't say anything." He answered, looking into her eyes. He seemed very comfortable around her now that he knew that she was ok with him liking her.

"Oh! Well I really like you too Kyo!" Tohru said blushing and hiding her face with her hand. Kyo grabbed her hand and pulled it down so he could see her smile.

"Don't hide! It's so cute when you blush." He smiled. "Well, we should get walking to the ice cream parlor."

"Ok!" She said smiling at him, he reached for her hand. She hesitated then held his back. As they were walking they talked about school, anything that really came to mind. They shared laughs and flirty glances. As they got to the Ice cream parlor Kyo offered to order.

"May I get... Chocolate please? And thank you." She asked then smiled. "I'll get a table if you want?"

"Allright, well it's a nice night we should sit outside, if you don't mind." Kyo offered looking outside, "wherever you wanna sit, I'll sit."

"Kay! I'll get a seat outside, thank you Kyo!" Tohru said, exiting the parlor and getting a seat at a table with two chairs and a pink and white striped umbrella. She thought to herself how nice everything was, the weather, the sunset, how Kyo was being...really nice. Things change and his change was super nice. He came back out with a vanilla ice cream and a chocolate and handed it to Tohru. She took it, "Thank you Kyo!" she said with a super big smile.

"Haha no problem!" He replied sitting down at the table. His eyes caught the sunset and she could see the reflection off of his eyes, she smiled.

"Isn't it nice? The sunset?" Tohru asked him, she caught herself staring off at it herself.

"Yea, it is.." he looked at her while she was looking out at the sky and he smiled. She looked over at him and noticed he was looking at her. Right then she felt butterflies in her stomach and started eating her ice cream. She thought on what they could do if they went on a second date.. if this one ended well.

"Tohru?" He looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Yes Kyo?"

"What do you think of me?" he looked down at his lap.

"Well, I think your nice, sweet, caring, funny, your smart and definently cute." She smiled at him as he looked up with blushed cheeks.

"Thats not true." he said trying to hide his face and his smile.

"It is! You are and you can't deny it Kyo." she said reaching out across the table to touch his arm. He grabbed her hand and they ate they're ice cream like that. Once they finished the started walking home. Kyo stopped, which stopped Tohru. He held her hand and kissed her. After the kiss he smiled and so did she and they kept walking home. Kyo knocked on the door once they arrived and Shigure opened up the door.

"Hello. How may I help you?" Shigure joked. Kyo got angry.

"Come on Shigure, let us in!" He said to him angerly.

"Ok, OK!" Shigure walked out of the doorway and they walked in. Yuki walked into the living room.

"How did it go?"

"Very well!" Tohru answered. 'A great night' Tohru thought. 'We should do that again'


	6. Chapter 5 Tamaki's POV

**Tamaki Suoh's P.O.V**

'I heard that theres a few new people that enrolled in Ouran Academy, I wonder if their people who would be interested in the Host Club...not that they wouldn't I mean look at me!' He let out a laugh and everyone just looked at him.

On one side of Tamaki, standing over his shoulder was Hikaru Hitachiin, "Time to get a new king for the host club!"  
On the other side of Tamaki was Kaoru Hitachiin, "Yea because this one has gone crazy" They both share a laugh. Kyoya joined in, "We all knew he was crazy..."

Tamaki snapped out of his thoughts and yelled, "HEY IM NOT CRAZY!" then he hid in the corner...as usual.

"Why'd you guys have to go and say that, now he's upset...apologize to him" Haruhi said, she was basically their mother. She kept things..sane..controlled.

"Were sorry that your so crazy" the twins said together. Haruhi gave up, it was hopeless. Just as they looked at her the door opened. A girl with long brown hair was standing there.

"Welcome to the host club!" They all said as a group. The girl looked, astonished and a little confused.

"Why what a beauty, would you be looking for my services today darling?" Tamaki lifted this girls chin up.

"Uhh...I thought this was a music...room..what is this? OH! Are you a host club?!" The girl laughed.

"Thats what we said..." Hikaru whispered to Kaoru.

"This girl should listen better" Kaoru replied and they looked micheviously over at the girl.

Tamaki gave a slight laugh, "Why yes this is a host club, and we are here to serve you my love."

"Uh no thank you! But thanks anyways! You seem really sweet and all but im not interested in these types of things! OH! By the way im Tohru, Tohru Honda! Im new to this school!"

'This girl is really happy' Haruhi thought, and walked up to her and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you, Tohru! Im Haruhi. I am also.. kinda new I guess!" She laughed, so did Tohru.

Tohru smiled "Well It was nice to meet you guys! But I should go!"

"So long, my love" Tamaki said after her.

"Don't be a creep Tamaki" the Twins said at once.

Takashi and Hunny came out. Hunny eating cake, holding his bunny. "Your pretty!" he jumped into Tohru's arms and she giggled.

"Awwe! Whats your name?" she asked tickling his tummy.

"Mitsukuni, but you can call me Hunny, everyone calls me that!" she had put him down and he continued to eat his cake.

"Nice to meet you Hunny! Whats your name?" she looked at Takashi, who wasn't paying attention. Haruhi grabbed his attention.

"Takashi Morinozuka, but everyone calls me Mori." He said blankly.

"Hi Mori! Well I should go...again ha-ha! I will see you guys later, hopefully!" Tohru smiled and waved walking out of the music room.

Tamaki thought that he would figure out a way to make her a guest...but how?


	7. Chapter 6 Tohru and Kyo's POV

_Sorry guys! I forgot to mention I would start writing in P.O.V's! So haha now im starting to write in p.o.v because it seems to make more sence to me, and to others! Plus more stuff can happen :3_

**Tohru's P.O.V**

After meeting those host club guys, I kinda want to join! I mean, not as a host of corse! But as a..costomer! But then part of me thinks that its a total crazy idea and it pulls me away from the thought. So I went to Kyo and Yuki about it at lunch.

Kyo stood up from the table, "Host club?! What is this?!" He seemed angry. I couldn't try to calm him down.

"A host club makes girls feel special about themselves, which is something you OBVIOUSLY can't do." Yuki said, eating his sushi. I couldn't help but feel shocked! They've been getting along so well lately! Maybe Yuki's in a bad mood?

"What do you mean I can't treat a girl special? Tohru seems to like me!" Kyo said, then he became quiet. I felt my cheeks get hot. I had to hide it from them.

"Kyo! I do like you! You make me feel special, don't worry about anything. I don't want you to change." I reassured him, he sat back down and ate his lunch.

"I have to go, see you after school." Kyo left.

'Aww...I hope he's ok.' I thought to myself.

**Kyo's P.O.V**

'Host club..making girls feel special..' I couldn't believe what I had heard. But its true, I can't deny it..

I found my way up to Music Room 3 and opened up the doors. A bright light burst through the crack of the door and a whole crap load of rose petals flew around me.

"Welcome to the host club!" The blonde guy said, he seemed to be the creator...king-ish figure.

"Uh..unless he's gay, I don't believe he is a guest." Said one of the twins.

"Yea he doesn't look like he wants our business.." the other one had answered.

"Hi, Im Tamaki, this is Kyoya, Haruhi, Hunny, Hikaru and Kaoru and Mori. We are the Host Club! Now, may I ask you what you are in need for?" Tamaki had said with a really fruity voice.

"You guys are known to make girls feel...special? I kinda need help with that." I was so embarassed to be saying this, but it needed to be said.

"Is there a special someone? Don't worry! I can turn you into a prince in no time! You are now in our service. Welcome our new member..Whats your name?"

"...Kyo Sohma..."

"Welcome Kyo!" The group had said. The little boy had come up to me and he handed me a piece of cake.

"Kyo-chan! Your our new member! Good job!" He gave me a hug and all I was, was confused.

_AFTER SCHOOL_

"Hello Kyo, and welcome to your first day in training. Today Im going to help you with your manners. Please take a seat." Tamaki said, sitting down.

"Now, you see that tea cup? Pick it up and drink some tea." So I do so. And as I thought I was doing it right...

"WRONG! First of all, you picked it up like a savage, second of all you didn't put your little finger out, to make it nicer and to set the cup down gently. Now try again AND DO IT RIGHT!" So, here I try again. I pick up the tea cup, and make sure my little finger is out. I take a sip and then use my finger to set it down gently. Everyone started clapping for me. I was confused, but I felt proud after.

"GOOD JOB! Now how's your communication skills?" Kyoya asked me.

"Pretty well, I guess... I mean I speak english just like you guys don't I?" That made the group laugh.

"Not what I meant. How are you with talking to girls? You know, females?" He had sat down beside me. I gave him a chuckle.

"Im not sure, Im really only used to talking to Tohru." I answered.

"Tohru..is this the special girl who your doing this for?" Haruhi asked me.. He sounded like...a girl.. something feminine about him.. its weird but whatever.

"Uh.. Yea. It is. Is that ok?" I felt foolish, why would I be doing this? She said she didn't want me to change. Oh well, I think I need a change so I will.

Haruhi smiled, "Of corse it is! Thats actually sweet.. are you trying to change as a person? Because if she likes you know I mean she likes you for a reason. I don't think she'd want you to change."

"She doesn't, I want to change." I replied. I then realized that after all the stupid fighting, my bad anger towards Yuki and everyone else.. that it was all pointless. I felt sad after and rested my head in my hands.

Tamaki made a noise. "Well I think thats perfect. Your going to be great to work with. I can't wait to see what we turn you into. Well, maybe it's been enough for today. We'll see you tomorrow." They all waved goodbye as I left the Music Room.

What an interesting day... but this is for the best.


	8. Chapter 7 Yuki, Haruhi and Kyo's pov

**Yuki Sohma's P.O.V**

Just as I thought I escaped those darn fan club girls... a new club forms. Whats so great about me anyway? I don't see it.

'Yuki your so great! Your like a prince, handsome and nice...' blah blah... Sometimes its great.. others it's just, well..annoying.

Kyo got home late, wonder what for? I won't start a fight so I'll just ask nicely..

"You got home late Kyo..where were you?" Tohru had finished cleaning up our supper and set out his dinner.

"I made you some food, Its ready for you on the table!" Tohru had said, she didn't notice that he was late.

"Oh, thanks Tohru!" He replied happily. Huh..weird. Happy, Kyo? Doesn't make sence to me.

"I hope you like it, though it's nothing special." she sat down at the table.

"Everything you make is amazing, just like you." he said grabbing her hand.. Umm... allright? Thats weird.

She seemed to like it, since she was blushing. "Oh Kyo! Thank you, thats so sweet."

"Anything for you." he started to eat.

What has gotten into him?

**Haruhi's P.O.V**

After meeting that new guy Kyo I can't wait to see how well he does. If he does great he'll get more costomers than Tamaki-senpai does, and he won't like that at all! We'll just have to wait and see.

"What do you think of that new guy?" Hikaru asked.

"He seemed kinda mischevious don't you think?" Kaoru had added on.

"Karou, you two are michevious.." I couldn't help but laugh. Kyoya was shaking his pen at them.

"I hope you two realize that because Kyo might have more potential, we may get more costomers, giving us more money."

Then their eyes shot open and somehow they appeared behind me, hands on my shoulders.

"Thats where you come in...Haruhi." Kaoru said, smiling at me.

"Uh.. what do you mean?! What do I have to do with him?!"

"You, will teach him more than Tamaki silly. Since your a girl, tell him what girls like! Show him what makes you feel special!" Hikaru said simply.

"Huh, that just might work.. thanks guys I'll try that. I just wanna see how Tamaki reacts." We all laughed while the twins mimmicked what he might do.

"Well I have to go home to make dinner. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" I waved bye and left.

It makes me wonder...will he bring in more costomers then Tamaki? I can't wait until tomorrow!

**Kyo's P.O.V**

After the Host Club taught me a few things today it seems Tohru was impressed. I really hope this 'Host club' can help me out here because I don't want her to think Im a jerk! Well, it's tired.. Im going to go to bed.

_NEXT DAY_

Well, after school I'm going back to the host club to be taught some more stuff, I think they wanna put me with some costomers today... If they do, it would probably be for the best, to get me comfortable with the idea. Schools started already... im in math... it sucks.

"Kyo Sohma please pay attention or get out of this class." The teacher stopped his lesson just to say that. Everyone looking at me.

"Oh, sorry sir. It won't happen again" Jeesh.. Yea I'm a little side tracked today but who wouldn't be. Just as I thought that, guess who walked into math late? If you guessed Tamaki, your absolutly correct.

He walks up to me and sits beside me.. 'Oh welcome' all I thought.

"Ready for after school? Im going to set you up with our favorite costomers today to see how well you do." He was whispering, so the teacher wouldn't notice. He seems to be a teacher who gets lost into their work so I think we have time.

"Oh, I guess I'll have to practice a bit don't I? To you know, please them and all."

He gave a slight laugh, "Practice? You don't get to practice. Your going off instincts today."

Lovely... Just fricken lovely, they won't like me!

"Instinct?"

"Yes."

"By that you mean?..."

"What you know already."

"I don't know anything now."

"Just..pretend.. for now. Okay?"

"Pretend? I can't pretend to be a gentleman.."

"Meet me at lunch.. I'll help you out."

Then the conversation ended. He looked over at me and smiled. Oh god what is he gunna do to me?


	9. Tamaki and Chisa's pov

**_Author's note: _Oh my guys! Ok I have to thank EVERYONE who actually reads my story (hehe) and review amazing comments! I have to say that they make me super happy to see that people like my writing :D well.. I will tell you something about my new character Chisa Miku...She is based on me! Haha well. I hope you like my new chapter!**

**Tamaki Suoh's P.O.V**

'Kyo seems like he may have some potential. With his good looks and all. But, who's more good looking than me?' he thought to himself, as he just smiled with pride. What he didn't realize is that there was a beautiful girl just looking at him. With long curly blonde hair, blue eyes, short but nice figure. She reminded him of a fairy. He gets up and walks over to her, taking her hand, bending down and kissing it gently.

"Hello, Princess. Welcome, my name is Tamaki Suoh and I am a part of the... Host club!" He said gracefully. She looked up at him with confusion.

"Oh, well.. I thought this was a music room. My fault. I'll leave if I'm..inturupting something." She said, turning around.

"No! Please stay. Whats your name, Princess?"

"Chisa, Chisa Miku. Glad to meet you, King Tamaki-senpai." She curtsey's to him, he stands there astonished.

"What did you call me?" he gives a slight smile, with a glint in his eyes.

"Uhmm..King..Tamaki-senpai?" She looked a bit shy. He starts cheering and hugging her, while she stands there confused.

"Oh Chisa, I like you already! If you'd like, you can just call me Tamaki. For short. I mean, unless you like calling me King." He gives her a wink and she laughs.

"Ah depends on my mood" she replies smiling. He laughs a seductive laugh and places his hand on her shoulder.

"Which class are you in, Princess Chisa?" he let go of her shoulder and dropped his hand to his waist.

"Uhh... I think.. I'm in your class.. Class 2A?" she was looking down shyly, then looked up to a super happy face. She just looked at him.

"Yes! That is my class! Well, since we will be spending quite some time with eachother, we might as well get to know eachother." He grabs Chisa's hand and seats her on the couch, hands her a slice of cake. He seats himself down and takes some tea.

"Well.. about me? I love to play piano. I sing too. OH! I also draw!" Chisa said happily. She took a tiny bite of her cake, when a cute little boy came running out, jumping on the couch beside her.

**Chisa Miku's P.O.V**

"Hi! I see your eating cake! I love cake! OOPS! Hello! My name is Hunny! You can call me...HUNNY!" The little boy had said, without any beats. I'm suprised he didn't run out of breath, or pass out..

"Hello hunna-chan! My name is Chisa Miku, I'm new to Ouran!" I replied, he is so adorable! Just the cutest face ever!

"Nice to meet you Chisa-chan! I bet I'll be seeing you around lots! Seems to me that Tama-chan likes you!" He took some cake and ate it. Tamaki just looked at him shocked and placed his index finger over his mouth, shushing Hunny. Hunny laughed.

"Sorry about his... rambunctiousness. He is always like this." Tamaki said slightly red-faced.

"No problem! I love little kids!" I said, ruffling Hunny's hair.

"I'm not little! I'm seventeen, just like you!" He said crossing his little arms. I just sat there astonished.

"W-what? Your seventeen? B-But how?"

"You see, Hunny was born on February 29th, which is a leap year. So, even though he looks to be five, he really is seventeen." Tamaki said, sipping tea.

I just looked down at Hunny... seventeen...hmm.


	10. Authors note (MY APOLOGIES!)

I'm so sorry guys! I will be updating soon!

You see I was in a play which took up my life (not that I had one before) but now that I don't have a life I will be writing more for a Crazy Day!

Thank you for your patience and thank you for the great reviews as well! I never knew that this story would become so popular :3


	11. Chapter 9

_SO SORRY GUYS! Haven't updated in ages! I'm updating now :D_

**Tohru's P.O.V**

Now that Kyo is a Host, I have seen a side of him I haven't seen before. It is a major change, but I kinda like it! That Tamaki guy must have a good influence on him.. Speaking of Tamaki..

"Hello Princess, you look lost. May I show you where you need to go?" He said in such a caring tone, stepping towards me.

"Oh no! No no no that's allright ha ha! I'm not lost!" I don't know why but I'm nervously laughing like a dork! What?! "Thank you for asking though!" Is all I managed to get out without laughing. He looked at me with a questioned look.

"Are you allright? You seem a litt-... No a lot. You seem really nervous. Something up?" He took my hand and sat me down on a bench, sitting beside me. Should I bring up Kyo? Before I am able to use my filter the words spill out of my mouth-

"What happened with Kyo? After he visited you in the Host Club he has changed.." there we go... I lower my head in embarassment. He manages to laugh.

"Oh, are you the girl he was wanting to impress? I can see why." He was smiling bright "I have taken the time to teach him my skills on being a good host. I can guess its rubbing off well?"

"Oh yes, it really is. And he doesn't seem to get mad anymore. Well, as easily!"

"I'm glad to hear it! Well I have to go, I'm sorry to leave you on short notice Princess but I have to plan a party with Kyoya!" He takes my hand and kisses it gently, "_Au revoir_" and he softly strides away.

Huh... That's Tamaki. Well, I should head off to work now!

**Kyoya Ootori's P.O.V**

Ever since Tamaki took in that new Host, the Club's economics have definently rose. He doesn't stick around for long though, too bad I would really like to know the guy. I'm working on some paperwork (as usual) as the Twins come in rambunxiously disturbing my peace and quiet. What is up with them?

"Is it safe to ask _why _you two are disturbing me?" I say, peeling my eyes off my work.

"Because the new guy.."

"Kyo is only hosting for a girl that so looks like a commoner!" Hikaru finished for Kaoru. I look at them with a disaproval look.

"Does being a commoner matter? Is Kyo financially up? What do you two know?" Shaking my head I return to my work. How immature.

"We can tell we're disrupting something, we'll be on our way.. See ya tomorrow Kyoya." They said walking out waving. _Uggh_

**Chisa's P.O.V**

I need to find that Tamaki. He is so.. cute! My goodness he definently knows how to make girls feel special. Ooh anda how beautiful he is, his gorgeous golden hair, deep purple eyes.. I find myself trembling so I sit down. But he's a host. He wouldn't be into me! He has tons of beautiful girls fawning over him, I'm just another. I look to my left and jump up to see him standing there, beside me! What should I say!?

"Uh Hey-llo.." What? Heyllo? What a geek! "Uhm! I meant to say 'Hey' but..said 'Heyllo.." My face turns red. He laughs.

"Hey-llo to you too Princess Chisa! Ha ha! May I ask you why you were sitting alone?" He said, as we start walking, don't know where though.

"Nothing big, just sitting!" I looked up and saw him looking down at me with a look I haven't seen before. We stop.

"Princess Chisa.." he takes my hands.. oh boy. "First time I saw you I felt something I have never felt before.." My eyes go wide, my heart starts racing. What is he saying?

"And Valentines Day is coming up. Princess, would you give me the honour? Would you be my Valentine?" He got on one knee, and was holding my hand still. How could I say no?!

"Oh Tamaki! Haha yes!" He stands up and hugs me gently, but tight. Picking me up and twirling me around. Then sets me down.

"That's great! Thank-you!" he looked at me sincerely, he was blushing bright pink which made me giggle. We walked to Music Room 3 and he played me some piano until I had to go home.

**Kyo's P.O.V**

Its coming close to Valentines Day and I really wanna ask Tohru. But I'm nervous. Tamaki said it would be nice if I bought her a rose, so I went to the super market and bought her a dozen, 12x's better right? The cashier sprinkled some glitter over them and then I went off to find a stuffed bear. There's this one that she wanted that has a bear holding a heart saying 'I love you' So I bought it for her, attaching a note to it that read:

_Tohru, I'm feeling things that I have never felt before._

_You make me feel complete._

_You make me feel knocked off the floor,_

_and you sweep me off my feet._

_I can't express myself as much as I want to,_

_but there is something I want to ask you._

_The reason behind this rhyme..._

_Tohuru, will you be my Valentine?_

I tuck that into the bear's arms and set it on her pillow. Now all I have to do is wait for her to get home from work.

_I hear the front door open.. It's time._


	12. Chapter 10

**Tohru's p.o.v**

I wish I didn't have to work because sometimes it gets really stressful. When I got home everyone was acting all peculular. I dropped my backpack off in my room and saw a Teddy Bear and a note on my bed. I dropped my bag and took a look at the note...

"_Kyo.._" I dropped the note and he was standing in my doorway with roses. _Oh my!_

"Tohru.." He hands me the roses. "Will you be my Valentine?" Kyo was looking down shyly but it was so cute. When he heard my reply he blushed.

"Of corse! I thought you would never ask!" and right then he kissed me. His hands went around my waist. He parted my lips with his gently. This was a kiss, that I haven't experienced before. My eyes drifted shut and I heard Shigure coming up the stairs so I gently pulled away. Shigure peeked his head around the corner.

"Oh? Did little old me interupt something?" he gave a giggle.

"Oh you're such a pervert nothing was going on I just gave her these roses." Kyo's face went red and I just chuckled.

"Ok, just wanted to let you know that someone is at the door for you Kyo." and then Shigure went back downstairs.

"Huh. I wonder who it is.. I'll be right back." and he strode his way downstairs.

Wow! This has to be the best day ever!

**Kyo's P.O.V**

Someone is here for me? No one ever comes to visit me.. Whatever let's see who it is.

"Hey Kyo, we just wanted-"

"To congratulate you on your acceptance." The two Hitachiin twins were sitting in the living room. Weird how they finish eachother's sentences like that.

"Uh-uh thanks.. But, how do you know where I live?!"

"I simply did some research on you, Kyo. You see, if I need some information on someone, it is just at my fingertips." Kyoya walked into the living room. Probably came with them.

"Oh.. Uh ok. Do- do I need to get you something to drink? Food?" this is too freaking weird. Whatever better make a good impression on them now.

"Some tea would be nice. Thank you Kyo. You sure have gotten better with your host skills. You may even beat Tamaki." Kyoya chuckled and pushed his glasses up gently, the light that shone basically blinded me.

"Ah. Well all I can do is try I guess. I'll go make some tea for you guys then." then I went to the kitchen and turned on the kettle and prepared 4 tea cups. What kind of information system does he have that he can find out where I live? That is what weirds me out. I hear someone coming down the stairs which makes me jump.

"Oh- Tohru you scared me!" I braced myself on the counter.

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to! I wanted to come downstairs to see who your visiters were!"

"Just Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, and Kyoya Ootori. They stalked me to find out where I lived."

"What? How is that possible? That's creepy! But it has to be for a good reason." Tohru took a step down and peeked into the living room.

"I'm just going to finish making they're tea and give it to them. Wanna stay and talk?" I started to pour the hot water into the tea cups, and put them onto a tray, leading Tohru into the living room.

"Ah that smells nice. Thank you Kyo you didn't have to make that for us." Kyoya was writing stuff down in his journal.

"Yeah thanks for that!" One of the twins said.

"Wonder what Tono would think if he found out we were here." The other said, taking a sip of his tea.

"He doesn't know your here? Why what would he do?" I had to ask, I sat down, grabbed Tohru's and and gently pulled her down to sit beside me.

"Oh, he basically 'Had a Cow' when he found out we were going to Haruhi's house without him. You are new and he doesn't know your habbits per say. So he would, just assuming here, be pretty upset." Kyoya replied, taking few sips at a time, still writing things in his journal. What does he write in there?

"Hey, whatchya writing down there?" Oh god I had to ask.

"I'm just taking notes on how your service is. Just in case."

"You will never see Kyoya without his Notebook, that's just him." the twins said in unison.

Tohru looked amazed. Like that was the first time she had heard them do that. Well, she will have to get used to it.. I know I sure have to also...

**Chisa's P.O.V**

When I got home Miss. Notsutori told me I had a missed call from a young man. So I took the phone into my room and listened to the voicemail.

"_Hello Princess Chisa. This is Tamaki. Haha sorry for just calling out of the blue I just wanted to talk to you.. Anyway, tomorrow is Valentines Day. And I...Uh... I wanted to know if you would like to be my date? If you would like you can call me back! 503-2351." _What?! He wants ME to be his date?! Oh gosh I have to dial as quick as my fingers can!

_*503-2351...ring..._

"_Hello! Tamaki Suoh speaking!"_

"Hi Tamaki! This is Chisa!" _hearts racing._

There is a sudden lift in his voice. _"Oh Chisa! I was waiting for your call! Haha how are you doing?"_

"I'm very good. Very surpised Senpai! You want me to be your date?"

"_Oh no.. you don't feel the same? I'm sorry Princess for asking.."_

"No no no! I really do. I would love to be your date!"

"_Hehe that's great Chisa. I have a plan on what we could do. There is this cafe that I have been dieing to go to, but of corse I haven't had a lady to go with. It's very romantic, and I would like to take you there. What do you think?" _he replied instantly.

"Oh I would love to! What time?"

"_What about now? Look outside your door." _I took a look outside my window and saw him in his family vehicle, window rolled down waving at me. So I ran to the foyer and put on my best shoes and ran outside.

"I'll take that as a yes?" he chuckled and opened the door for me. I slid into the vehicle and he sat beside me.

"I have to say Tamaki, I'm surprised! I didn't know you liked me!" I was blushing, major!

"Of corse I do Chisa. First time I saw you I knew you weren't like those other girls. I knew you were different. Which is what drew me in. Of corse, I know when there is a good thing that I can't just let it go, can I?" he was smiling gently and he called out to the driver, "Thank you for waiting! Off to the Cafe!"

And we took off, for what would be the greatest night of my life.


	13. Chapter 11

**Tamaki's P.O.V**

Chisa and I are both waiting to arrive at the resturante I'm taking her to. My very own heart feels like it may beat out of my chest! I hope she can't see. She seems to be fascinated with looking out the window, aww so cute!

"So... Err.. Chisa.." I'm a host! Why can't I think of something to say? "Did you _just _get home when I called? Sorry for such a short notice!" _Phew! _

"Actually I did! I had to run a few errands before coming home! But I'm so glad you asked, I was hoping you would.." She was blushing bright pink. Many girls blush in my god-like presence, but hers was different. This was real.

"Well I'm glad you said yes! I was wanting to ask a few days ago... But I wasn't sure how. I also thought it would be more romantic you know, since it's Valentines tomorrow. Oh right! Since Valentines is tomorrow, and you are my Valentine.. We should do something again! But of corse, if you would like to chose what we do next you can!" and there I go rambling off again. I hope I don't scare her off. But she was looking at me in a certain way. In a way that made my heart do cartwheels and summer salts inside my chest. She smiled gently, but brightly.

"I would love to! That sounds great! And look, we're at the resturante!" She pointed out the window as the vehicle came to a slow stop. I got out and just as she was about to open her door I rushed my way around the car to open it for her, placing my hand in front of me to help her out like a gentleman would.

"Oh! Why thank you Tamaki, you're such a gentleman!" she looked surprised as she was looking at the resturante. "Wow, I have always wanted to come here. I hear the food is devine."

"Kyoya had picked up some from here once, when they just opened three months ago, and I have to say, it is pretty good! May I lead you in?"

She hooked her arm onto mine and we walked to the door. I opened one of the lovely french mahogany doors and she smiled and thanked me. Looking around astonished she gave a sigh in amazement.

"Wow this place is beautiful!"

"Welcome Madame and Misure. Do you have a reservation?" The young waitor asked taking a step forward.

"Yes! Under the last name Suoh?" I took a step forward. Noticing some looks from all sorts of directions I looked at Chisa and smiled at her.

"Oh, welcome Tamaki! It is great to have you here! Just follow me to your table!"

**Chisa's P.O.V**

The table was really sweet. It had rose petals on the table cloth. There were very beautiful twinkling lights around, basically putting me into a trance, Tamaki sat me down and he sat across from me. I couldn't believe this! It's all so beautiful!

"So, how do you like it?" His eyes were so mezmorizing. I nearly forgot to answer, he chuckles. "I guess you like it?"

"Yes! Tamaki it's so beautiful. This is amazing thank you so much!" All those words just spilled out of my mouth and all I could do was smile.

"You... you are beautiful Chisa. This is nothing compared to you." My eyes started to tear up. Not because I was sad, no I couldn't be sad in a moment like this. Only because that was the sweetest thing someone has ever told me. "Oh no, you're crying! I'm sorry!" he looked super worried as he came over and wiped the tear that rolled down my cheek.

"No! I'm not crying because I'm sad! I promise! Tamaki this is perfect."

"I'm glad you think so." he said gently. He was still sitting beside me, looking straight into my eyes as he leant down, and gave me the sweetest kiss.


	14. Chapter 12

_Whoa guys I can't thank you enough for all the awesome PM'S. I can't believe this actually has fans! So thank you for that!_

**Yuki's P.O.V**

Three guys from the Host Club were at our house yesterday for Kyo. Some reason they wanted to see our house. Obviously not as high up as theirs that's for sure.

I tried to keep my distance, and didn't get spotted. Which is good. But today at school what seemed to be the whole school body of girls swarmed around me asking if I had a Valentine. I never replied.

I wanted to ask Tohru.. but of corse Kyo has grabbed her heart. I knew I should have acted quicker then that! It actually upsets me. You know what? I'm not going to sit idly by and let those two be. I love Tohru Honda!

**Kyoya's P.O.V**

Yesterday's visit with Kyo was interesting. His host skills have seemed to improve estatically since he first started. Kyo offering to make us tea was definently hostly. Having the Twins there too, I guess it showed responsibility too _ha ha~_

Tamaki hasn't found out yet. I just don't want _Mommy _to be mad at us. When he gets mad, he takes it to the unnecessary level. And that's just depressing for all of us. He walks in all fruity, so I have to ask why.

"Hello Tamaki. May I ask why you are acting extra fruity today? It's only Valentines. Nothing really special." I started writing information in my notebook.

"Oooooooh~~ nothing! It's nothing.. nothing at all. You know what I will tell you. I went on a wonderful date last night!" he sat down all happily next to me.

"Oh really? With whom?"

"You know Princess Chisa? I asked her last night, and what made the whole night better. We kissed."

"And may I ask what will happen with the Host Club now?"

"What?~ Oh.. Oh my I didn't think about that guests." he scratched the back of his neck. "I guess the ladies will be upset with Chisa..." tears rose to his eyes but he shook them off.

"Don't worry too much Tamaki, you will think of something soon enough. Until then let's think of ideas for the Host Club."

**Tamaki's P.O.V**

"Uhm, can we do that tomorrow? I think I'm going to go home and think for a while." I got up and grabbed my bag.

"Sure, whatever works for you." Kyoya returned to his notes. _I didn't even think of the other Princesses. They will definently be upset when they find out. But.. I think I love miss Chisa. I can't help it.. __**sigh. **_As I walk out the doors I find Chisa waiting for me.

"Hello Tamaki! How was your day?" She said cheerfully.

"It was ok... how are you Princess?"

She looked at me concerned. "It was allright. Are you ok? You seem down. Well, I hope this cheers you up!" and as soon as she said that she pulls out a teddy bear holding a heart that says 'I love you'. She hands it to me and my heart leaps over the moon.

"Chisa...Thank you! I...~ I-I love you too!" I couldn't help it! I knew it was true. She giggled and kissed me. It was more beautiful then last night's. This one has a passion in it that I have never experienced. When she pulled away I wanted another kiss. But I held myself back. She smiled at me.

"I'm glad! Well I better get going home to get ready for our date!" she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and waved as she walked down the hall.

"She seems to be head over heels in love with you Tamaki. You have a real keeper." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison. Coming out of the music room. I didn't even see them in there earlier...~

"Haha so you have noticed I am really into her myself. I have been for a while, just didn't know how to go about asking her." I didn't realize I was blushing so I lowered my face.

"LOOK! Tamaki's embarassed!" Hikaru laughed out.

"It is not embarassment! Now go help Kyoya with planning activities. I have things to do at home!" I pointed to the door as the Twins stalk off laughing and mimicking me. I don't notice much all I'm focusing on is my date.

_I hope you like it! Of corse, if you want something certain to happen, please feel free to message me your ideas so others can't see! I will consider your idea! Then, if I do use it, I will give you a shoutout in an author note! I will create a list of people who have helped me with my story (If they help me with my story) every 5 or 10 chapters! Thanks 3 Chisa (Carissa)_


	15. Chapter 13

Haruhi's P.O.V

For Valentine's Day I spent it at home talking to my mother. Dad and I went out for dinner which was nice, but a bunch of single guys were flirting with him so he pulled out his manly voice which scared them away. After dinner we watched some movies and went to visit mom.

I heard that Tama-chan went on a date with Miss. Chisa when I was gone. I never knew they were into each other like that! I guess I saw something in both of their eyes when they looked at each other though. I can't be more than happy for both of them! They are perfect together!

I woke up early this morning, I couldn't sleep all night. So I went downstairs to the scent of coffee.

"Morning Darling! How was your sleep?" Dad called out welcoming me when I reach the living area.

My eyes were squinted, still really tired, "Oh good thing you made coffee, I had barely any sleep last night!" I sat down and he poured me a cup of coffee, as I sip it I feel my senses awakening.

"Poor thing, think you should go to school then? You can stay home with me today and sleep!"

"No, thank you though! I have missed lots already. I need to make it up to the guys. Especially Tamaki, he'll be upset." With the sound of Tamaki's name, Dad looked at me menacingly.

"Tamaki… I heard he was on a date a few days ago! I was sure he was into my little Haruhi!" He looked threatening, "He better back off of my little girl. No matter how handsome he is, I won't let him take advantage of you!"

"Dad! He isn't taking any advantage of me. I'm glad he found a girl he can be himself with. But, what will happen with our guests? What if they find out?" _We will lose our business, lose money. I would have to work harder to work off my debt. _Suddenly I didn't feel so good. "I'm going to go get ready for school. Be right back!" I ran to my bedroom and called the Twins. _One ring… two rings… three rings…_

"Haruhi, why are you calling at such an early time? Is everything ok?" Kaoru picked up the cell phone, he sounds like he was having a good sleep... lucky.

"I need to ask you something. Kaoru what do you know about Tamaki and Miss. Chisa?"

"That Tamaki has got a real hold on her. I saw them in the hallway, she gave him a teddy bear that had a heart saying 'I love you'. He seems to really like her. She is really pretty as well." I heard Hikaru rustle around in the background and mumble.

"Kaoru who are you talking to this early? Everything ok?"

Kaoru replied quietly, "Everything's ok, go back to bed for a bit I'll go in the Living room."

"I know Miss. Chisa is pretty, Kaoru I was there when we first met her remember? Have you spoken to him about her yet? What do you think will happen with the host club? What will happen with our guests when they find out?" I heard Kaoru close a door and stumble over something, "Kaoru! Are you ok?!"

He chuckled, "Yes Haruhi, I'm ok! I just bumped into a coffee table. Honestly I don't know what the guests will do, and we haven't spoken about this yet, since it only happened two days ago. Are you coming to school today?"

"Yeah I'm coming, I have already missed so much. I think we should call a meeting after school to see what is going on. I would love to get back together with you guys anyway!" I finished getting my uniform on and grabbed my bag, walking into the kitchen and pouring some cereal.

"We were going to come together today after school anyway, Kyoya has some ideas that he wants to run past us…"

"That sounds great!"

"Yeah, Haruhi? Could I ask you a question?"

"Sure, shoot!"

"Since, you know, Valentine's Day was yesterday… I didn't have a Valentine, but it's never too late. Haruhi, would you like to go on a date with me?" I gasped with shock, which got my dad's attention.

"Haruhi is everything ok?" I covered over the speaker and answered back.

"Yeah everything's ok." I answered to Kaoru, "Sure, I'd love to! Today?"

I heard him lighten up, "Sure! Sounds great! I'll come pick you up after the meeting! How does going to the beach sound? Maybe a movie after?"

That sounds fun! "Sure! I would love that! Thanks Kaoru! I should eat my breakfast now! I'll see you at school!"

"Ha-ha ok! See you! Oh and thank you!" Then I hung up the phone and poured some milk into my bowl and grabbed a spoon. _Kaoru asked me out! This will be fun!_ I ate my cereal and looked at the time.

"I should head to school now Dad! See you after the meeting! Love you!" I called out opening the door.

"Love you too sweetie." He said as I was closing the door. I took a deep breath in, it was beautiful outside, and it felt like summer! When I made it to school I saw Tamaki so I caught up with him.

"Good morning Tamaki! I heard things about you when I was gone!"

He smiled at me, "Good morning to you too! And what did you hear?" he blushed slightly and turned his head.

"Oh nothing but you went on a date with Chisa Miku! Good Job!" He laughed.

"Yes, we did go on two dates. She is a very sweet girl! Why were you gone yesterday?"

"My dad and I had a day to ourselves. We visited mom. It was nice."

"That sounds wonderful Haruhi!" We made our way into Music room 3 where the twins were goofing around. Kaoru smiled at me.

"Hi Haruhi!" He ran up to greet me, "Tamaki."

"How mature, Good morning Kaoru." I threw my bag onto the couch and sat down.

"How are you guys so energetic in the mornings?" My eyes seemed to be shutting without any control. Kaoru sat beside me.

"No you can't fall asleep! Ha-ah! I'll make us some coffee. Be right back." He walked off to make some coffee, while Tamaki took his seat.

"You alright? Did you get any sleep last night?" He said with a concerned voice.

"No, I didn't. I don't know why." I rested my head on the arm of the couch. He patted my shoulder.

"Daddy will take care of you! We can stay here for the day so you can get some sleep, how does that sound?" He looked to the door where Miss Chisa was waiting to talk to him.

"Thank you Tamaki, you don't have to skip." Kaoru came in with two coffees and handed one to me, as Tamaki went out to talk to Chisa. I kept glancing out the door as Kaoru and I had casual conversation about the weather, TV shows, video games that I had no clue what he was talking about. Tamaki bent down and kissed her as she blushed and waved as she walked away. Tamaki turned around and by the look on his face he looked really in love with her.

"_Oooo~_ Tamaki's blushing!" Hikaru laughed and sat down beside Kaoru. I just about finished my coffee and was more awake then I was before.

"Awe Tamaki you two look so happy together! I'm happy for you!" I said smiling at him.

"Thank you Haruhi! That means a lot!" He sat on a chair and started doodling on a paper.

The warning bell rang for the classes to start in five minutes, so Hikaru, Kaoru and I made our way to class.


	16. Authors note!

AUTHORS NOTE

MY GOSH GUYS! I'm so sorry it took this long to update! I had MAJOR writers block and didn't know what to write. So now I'm working extra hard on these next chapters to make up for it.

I'd also like to thank my new followers on this story 3 you guys are the reason I keep writing!


End file.
